


Safe

by Kyoupann



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), and almost no comfort, heck yeah, just some lads being dudes being pals being mates being bros, we love bro love here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyoupann
Summary: Wild and Wind do something reckless and have the rest of the group worried sick about them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryptidcondiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptidcondiment/gifts).



When they first stumbled together, the Captain almost kills Twilight. And from then on, the relationship between them was never the best. They swore that they had nothing against each other, but they were so different in so many aspects (if not all of them) that they even questioned how they could even be related at all. The spirit of the Hero and what it means to be one; something they could never agree on. Twi wanted to believe his perception of Warriors was just his mind fogged by his prejudice against soldiers from his Hyrule, and not actual dislike for the Captain.

And yet, there they were deep into the night and having an amicable conversation. Warriors doesn’t know when they started, but it has been a couple of hours of them taking watch together. They were in between worlds, they believed, as no one recognised the plain fields surrounding them; in case any monster attacked, it would be better if the person on watch had immediate support. But there was not much action and more idle talk. Twi knows they probably started talking about the weather, and maybe they moved on to swords and other weapons, and ultimately the group of heroes.

He found it funny, amusing even, that Captain took a liking to Wind so noticeable. But he wasn’t one to talk, he was aware of his bond with Wild.

“You remind me of me at the beginning of my journey,” he dared to compare, not knowing how the Captain could take this.

“May I ask why?” genuine curiosity filled Warriors. In his mind they were so different there was no way they could relate to each other.

“The kids of my village, they were what started it all,” Twilight began recalling the events. “They were so unfairly involved in the Goddesses’ plans, but they were so, so, so brave during the darkest times. They were my motivation throughout it all. Most of the things I did at the beginning of it were because of them. I see that in you; you would anything for Wind, am I not wrong?”

Warriors was surprised to hear Twilight open up about his own background; not all of them were yet ready to retell the details of their adventures. Except for the wild child, he was an open book to everyone.

“Yes, I totally would put my life before his.” Warriors smiled up at the night sky and then looked back at Twi. “He reminds me of someone I knew during my journey; a kid joined us and was of great help and then one day he disappeared. I know he is not dead nor lost, but I’m afraid he is alone out there.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Warriors chuckled, “he was amazing with the sword. I look at Wind and think of that kid. He could not have been older than 12.”

They reverted to comfortable silence as they were seemingly both finished with what they had to say.

"No kid should become hero so young." Warriors let out a sigh and looked at Twilight. "How old were you when you began?"

"Seventeen. I was lucky to have lived something before all that. What about you?"

Warriors ignored the question for a few minutes before answering, "Nineteen, but it feels like I began when I joined the military at twelve. I lost so many people back then, now I wonder if this was all the Goddesses' desire for me to be me."

Of course, Twilight understood that. He also questioned the Goddesses' decision to chose a farmboy as a hero and he questioned their decision of involving the kids instead of protecting them; throughout his journey, he even thought that they were mocking him with all the pain they caused with their bidding.

"Don't worry. We all lost something to fulfil our role as heroes."

* * *

A few hours passed and it was then Time and Legend’s turn to do the second watch. They switched positions and each hero went to their respective tents.

An hour into the dawn of a new day, Twilight woke up to a commotion outside his tent. He rose to his feet and out of into the light. His eyes quickly spotted each hero present; there were two missing.

“Where’s Wild?” He asked Time as he was the only one not engaging in all the fuss.

“We don’t know. Wind is also missing.”

“They shared tents last night, right?”

“They did. But Legend and I never noticed them leaving them.”

Twilight immediately understood what all the noise was about. He looked over to where Warriors was wearing a confused look on his face and then back to Time who seemed like he was ready to leave the group at any minute.

“I’ll go find the Cub and the sailor,” Twi informed Time before leaving the camp.

He walked quite some meters before turning into a wolf. He located their smell and followed it, luckily he had left to the correct direction. As he ran through the empty field, he started seeing red mountains come to view and the grass started becoming familiar like he had travelled these fields before. He knew where he was now. The smell got stronger right at the feet of one of the mountains, specifically in front of some rocks.

He shifted back, fearing the worst.

“Cub! Cub, are you there?!” Twilight shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping for both heroes to hear him.”

He heard a faint voice; the small boulders muffling it. He had to act quickly, they might run out of air or one of them could be hurt.

He started removing the rocks from the entrance to what seemed to be a cave. After a couple of minutes of frantically moving rocks out of the way. He finally noticed a hole among them.

“Cub, can you hear me? Is Wind with you?!”

Wild got closer to the small opening, hearing Twi’s voice better.

“Yes, we’re both here! But Twi, we’re not in our best condition. I think I have a concussion and something happened to Wind’s arm! It’s not—”

“Can you move away from the entrance? I’ll use a bomb on these last boulders and get you out.”

He heard Wild’s footsteps and when he was sure they were out of harm, he lighted the bomb and left it next to the biggest boulder. It actually took him two bombs to clear the way completely. But the sight inside the cave was worse than he expected.

“Hey, Cub! How are you--?” Twi stopped as he caught sight of Wild cradling an unconscious Wind in his arms. “What happened to you two?!”

“ _Got hit by some rocks on our way out I think his arm is broken he was in so much pain I had to knock him out and we have to take him---”_

“Hey! Slow down, we better take you two back to get checked. You’re definitely not okay.”

He took Wind from Wild’s arm and put him over his shoulder, being careful of the arm that was definitely broken. With his free hand, he took hold of Wild and guided him out.

“I’ll call Epona, can you ride?”

The sun over Wild’s eyes started making him feel more confused than he already was. Twilight knew the answer, but there was no other way if they wanted to make it back in less than an hour. He blew into the horseshoe-shaped whistle and waited for his steed to come into sight. Ten long minutes later he could spot her in the distance and in no time she was standing right before him.

He helped Wild mount, gave him the reigns and told him to lay down against her.

“She’ll follow me. Don’t worry.”

Twi moved Wind over to his back and then shifted into a wolf again.

He ran as fast as he could with Epona trailing right behind him. He lost track of time, but after so much running, he finally noticed the camp.

“What’s that?” Four asked as he pointed at the figures approaching them.

“A traveller, maybe?” Legend suggested.

The captain had to be the most anxious one, for he had dashed looking for a telescope. He aimed at the figures coming closer and noticed that he recognised them.

“I think they are back! It’s the wolf and Epona is with him. Someone is riding her.”

As they got closer, everyone started to realise what the situation was. Legend jumped to his feet from his spot and went into a random tent with Hyrule in order to prepare whatever they needed to heal wounds. Four and Sky cleared the way into the tent as Warriors and Time helped the heroes get off the beast.

Warriors was carrying the limb body of the youngest hero, worry all across his face. He turned to ask Wild to retell what happened, but he could barely stand on his own. He will have to wait for the details later.

Hyrule informed them that the tent was ready and they could bring them in. Hyrule worked on Wind’s arm. Thank Goddesses it was not his sword arm. Legend cleaned Wild’s head wounds. Aside from the dry blood on his scalp and the confusion on his face, Wild was okay.

Twilight had taken the other’s distraction to shift back without the others noticing. He was expecting the weird looks, but not Warriors’ reaction.

“Where have you been?! How could you leave without saying anything while there were already 2 of us missing?! Good job at making everyone else worry!”

Twilight gritted his teeth and bit his tongue back. They had had a nice chat last night, but that didn’t mean he would allow the Captain to talk to him like that. They were not friends, at best they were teammates.

“Who do you think found them? Or do you think Wild could have summoned Epona in the state he is?”

He walked past him and directly towards Time, who had taken a seat near the fire. Twi sat next to him in silence. He didn’t need to ask him; Twilight knew Time was furious. It was easy to tell what the story was and Time was having none of it. Had Wild been in all of his senses and not with a concussion that knocked him out, Time would be at him calling him out on his irresponsibility.

Time looked around and he could tell what the others were thinking: the captain was worried and scared for the youngest one, Four and Sky while quite composed, anger and confusion were evident in them. And then, if he looked next to him, he had his own protégé, looking rather lost in thoughts. Time was about to ask him what was on his mind that seemed to trouble him the most, but Twilight cut him off.

“He is so fucking stupid. I’m going to kill him when he wakes up.”

Time had opened his mouth to say something but closed as soon as Twi spoke. He debated whether he should add something more to the thought, after all he was also angry.

“It’s normal to be stupid at that age, but I must admit today’s events are quite disappointing.”

And that was it for a couple of minutes.

“By the way, we are in my Hyrule. That’s why there’s nothing here.”

It was late into the night when Wild woke up with a tremendous headache. He stumbled out of the tent in confusion. He focused on the light coming from the small fire. His vision was still a bit blurry but he could identify the 7 silhouettes sitting around it. It looked that they had taken notice of him, and even asked him something but he didn’t catch it. Four got to his feet and approached him.

“How are you feeling?”

Wild looked at him as if he hadn’t understood him for a few seconds before answering, “thirsty.”

Sky rummaged between their supplies and found a canteen. He passed it over to Four, who then handed it to Wild. After he was finished, Four helped him find a place with them and seat down. Of course, he would take the space between Time and Twilight.

Everyone was silent for a while. Wild was trying to concentrate on the flickering fire but the ringing in his left ear was too obnoxious to do so.

“Is… Wind okay?” He saw everyone visibly tense at the name and Wild feared the worst.

Hyrule waved his hand to call his attention. “He’s fine. Just a fractured arm. He won’t be able to use a shield, or do anything really, with his right arm.”

It took Wild some seconds to comprehend what Hyrule said; he felt ten times worse when the worse sank in. He relived the events: Wind wanting to go explore the new area, finding a cave, the weird shift in the cave that trapped them in the cave, the rocks falling on them, a big boulder taking Wind’s arm down, him getting hit on the top of his head and feeling stunned.

He got back to the present and looked around him, everyone had the same expression that he couldn’t pinpoint, but he knew he was the one to blame. That was fine, he thought. He would accept the blame.

“What you did was beyond reckless and stupid, Cub.” Time said slowly, looking at everyone except Wild to his right.

Wild nodded in agreement.

“I’m disappointed, to say the least. “Twilight followed, also avoiding looking at Wild. He noticed some of his comrades nodding slightly.

Wild also nodded in agreement.

“We hope this does not happen again, that would be a mediocre dead for a hero.” Legend chimed in, but instead, he did meet Wild’s eyes.

Wild nodded again.

“However.”

Wild followed the voice and found it to come from the Captain.

“We’re glad you two are back and safe now.”

At this, everyone nodded and smiled in agreement.

“Please, do not scare us like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> wowie, so this is my 2nd LU fic and it's another Wind is hurt fic what a surprise.  
> We love hurting children (jk, pls let my boy be safe for once.)
> 
> This is my Valentine's gift for cyptidcondiment on the discord server. I loved all the prompts he wrote so I tried to mix as many as I could! (: I hope you like it bihhh!!


End file.
